(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for mounting davit assemblies on rooftops. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved davit system that is portable and can be installed on an upwardly projecting davit pedestal having a mounting plate.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Roof top davit systems have long been used by workmen for window washing, painting, maintenance, and the like. It is common practice to provide pairs of davits from which scaffolding can be lowered and raised on the outside of buildings using suspension lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,558 was granted Oct. 8, 1985 to Richard E. Crudele for a platform suspending davit mounting apparatus and method. The invention includes a mounting socket assembly with wheels and a handle for movement, and a locking clamp to engage a mounting pedestal platform. The mounting socket is adapted to receive a davit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,446 granted to Ali Ghahremani Jul. 21, 1998 describes a davit mounting assembly mounted on a generally circular mounting plate for positioning of the davit mounting assembly at any rotational angle to accommodate particular building contours or features.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,734 was granted to Lakhram Brijmohan and Roman Gargulak on Mar. 25, 2003 for a portable davit mounting assembly. The invention describes a portable davit base adapter having interlocking feet that are received by mounting plate apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,226 was granted on Dec. 22, 1987 to Stephen E. Tracy for a method and apparatus for mounting a davit on a roof structure. The invention includes a socket having hooks that are inserted and locked into openings in the top of a base member. The base member does not have a pedestal and is substantially flush with a rooftop.